


The Right Time

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [30]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, F/F, because I like writing grumpy widow, grumpy widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr about what Tracer and Widow would be like as parents. Didn't feel like writing kids or pregnancy, so I wrote this instead :3





	The Right Time

Lena had been waiting for the right moment to bring it up with Widowmaker. Unfortunately, right moments to bring up tricky subjects were few and far between with her, and after weeks and weeks and, like, _loads_ of attempts at trying to cheer her up (which, Lena had to admit, never worked), she gave up waiting.

There wouldn’t be a right moment. Lena would have to attempt to transform a wrong moment.

Said Wrong Moment started with Widowmaker arriving home at 5am, covered in mysterious blood splatters. That was a good sign! Bursting, Lena accosted her girlfriend at the door. “Before I ask you something, did you kill someone?”

Widowmaker gave her a tired look, ignoring what she’d said. “Why are you awake?”

That was a good question. Lena was famously unconscious by 11 most nights. “I was waiting for you to get home!” she explained. “But did you kill someone? I have to know. It’s important.”

Widowmaker gave her a long, flat stare. “I would have thought it was evident that this blood isn’t mine.”

Okay, well, that was as much of an answer as Lena was likely to get out of her. “Right, so that means you’re in a good mood, then, aren’t you? I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Recognition passed over Widowmaker’s face, and then her expression hardened. “Can’t it wait?”

“Nope.”

Widowmaker looked momentarily annoyed. “Let me rephrase that: ‘it can wait’,” she corrected herself, and then walked past her to the bathroom and shut the door in Lena’s face. Lena could hear the shower running.

_Oh, well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?_ she reasoned, sitting down cross-legged on the hallway floor outside the bathroom. _Everyone likes a shower, she’ll be much nicer after she gets out_.

She wasn’t, though. The door opened, and Widowmaker took a step out into the hallway, casually naked and towel-drying her long hair. She froze mid-rub when she noticed Lena sitting by the door. Lena gave her a little wave. Widowmaker stared at her for a moment, scoffed audibly, and then continued walking barefoot up the hallway towards their bedroom.

She wasn’t getting away that easily, though. Lena hopped up and tailed her into the bedroom, slipping in front of the chest of drawers before she could get out her nightgown.

Widow gave her a look. “Move.”

Lena didn’t. “I need to talk to you.”

“It’s 5am. You can talk to me tomorrow. _Move_.” She reached behind Lena, forcibly opening the drawer, which pushed Lena forwards into Widowmaker’s cleavage.

Not that it wasn’t a nice place to be—and since she was there, she kissed it a little—but she had more important things to attend to. “Honestly, Widow,” she mumbled through all the skin. “I really need to talk to you.”

“Can’t you just fill your mouth with those and shut up?” she shot back, but her tone had softened somewhat, Lena could hear it. It was working!

“Nuh-uh.”

Widowmaker made a ‘hmph’ noise, pulling away to shrug on her nightgown, and then climbed on top of the bed and lay down on her front. When Lena didn’t understand, WIdowmaker explained. “If I have to listen to whatever you’ve decided is important enough to warrant a discussion at 5am, you’re going to massage the knot out from my shoulders.”

Oh! Well, that seemed fair. Lena hopped on top of her and got to work. In between Widowmaker’s curt instructions, and only when Widowmaker felt somewhat relaxed under Lena’s hands did Lena managed to work up enough courage to proceed. “Um. So, I’ve been thinking about the future.”

Widowmaker’s body immediately tensed again. “Great,” she said in a tone that said the opposite. “I hope this isn’t where you try and propose to me.”

Lena laughed nervously. “No. I know how you feel about marriage now,” she promised. “Just…”

“’Just’.”

Lena’s thumbs works at the muscles in Widow’s shoulders. “Well. Don’t you ever think about the future?”

Over her bare shoulder, Widowmaker gave Lena a dry look. “No. You never know what’s going to happen to you. ‘Now’ is the only thing that matters.”

Lena scrunched up her face. This was harder than she thought, trying to ease her girlfriend into this conversation. Perhaps ‘easing’ wasn’t the way to go, after all? She should just come right out with it. Taking a deep breath, she blurted in a single syllable, “I want to have a family one day!”

Widowmaker _froze_.

They remained there for a moment, silent. If Lena didn’t know better, she’d have thought that Widowmaker was actually more surprised than anything. Lena had actually expecting her to be a little annoyed. ‘Surprised’ was, well, surprising.

Widowmaker spoke first. “I suppose the ‘with me’ is implied.”

“No, with the Queen of England,” Lena said. “Of course, with you.”

There was a long, tense pause. “Are you _out of your mind_?”

Well. “Hah, that’s a real possibility,” Lena joked. “Perhaps I am! But no, that’s what I’ve been thinking.”

“You actually think raising children with an assassin who murdered her last husband is a good idea?”

This time, it was Lena’s turn to scoff. “No, I think raising children with the woman I love one day is a nice idea,” she said, “…even if she still has some self-image issues back from when she was brainwashed. Don’t worry, though, you don’t need to tell me your answer now, I just brought it up because I was thinking it would be an ever so lovely ending for us, don’t you think?”

“What I think?” Widowmaker asked, clearly intending to end the conversation. “I think you are _crazy_.”

Lena let her end the conversation this time, and rolled over beside her onto the bed so they could climb under the covers.

While Lena was drifting off to sleep, though, she could feel Widowmaker’s eyes on her.

Her pale brow was furrowed, deep in thought.


End file.
